The present invention relates to an automatic dishwashing machine, particularly of the domestic type, provided with a detergent distributor and a distributor for another additive, such as a brightener or bleach, and additionally provided with a water softener as well as a hydraulic circuit for the regeneration of the water softener. As is known, this type of water softener basically includes a decalcifier having ion exchange resins through which passes water to be supplied to the wash tub of the machine. The ion exchange resins of such a decalcifier periodically must be regenerated, for example with a brine solution. For such purpose, the decalcifier is connected by means of a control valve to a salt container to be supplied with a metered quantity of regeneration water.
The admission of detergent to the wash tub, the delivery of the brightener thereto and the regeneration of the decalcifier are effected at different times and for different periods during the cycle of operation of the dishwashing machine. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a plurality of different actuators controlled by respective controls, for example electrical controls, which in turn are controlled by the programmer of the machine. Thereby, suitable control of the operation of the distributors and the regeneration valve is achieved.
In order to reduce the number of actuators and to increase their reliability, it has been proposed to provide a single distributor for the detergent and additives, that is an integrated distributor provided in a single supporting body and operated by a single actuator. One such arrangement is disclosed in German DE-OS No. 33 04 037. Particularly, by the use of a single memory mechanism, this distributor delivers a metered quantity of brightener, such as bleach, only after a closing gate of a compartment capable of accommodating a dosage of detergent has been opened.
However, even with this type of distributor, the dishwashing machine nevertheless must be provided with respective switches for controlling separately the actuators responsible for the operation of the distributor and for carrying out the regeneration of the decalcifier.